Of birthdays and wedding cakes
by Sheba-chan
Summary: (Update: Part 3! The baking starts! And Dolphin appears) Take three Mazoku and three dragons. Put them into a kitchen and order them to bake a cake. Then, watch the chaos commence!
1. Of gods, aprons and cakes

**Of birthdays and wedding cakes**

Part 1: Of gods, aprons and cakes

_Disclaimer_: Slayers is not mine and will never be. Otherwise, Shabranigdo would eat Lina for breakfast. And I wouldn't get hunted by Lina-Fans now.

_Authors Notes_: And another, crazy fanfiction of mine...this can be read like a sequel to „Let's have a party! Not!", but it's not necessary to know the first one at all.

Last note: My English has improved, but is far from perfect. Since it's not my native language, I am nearly bound to make some mistakes, no matter how often I proofread. I am sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.

_Warnings_: Lotsa OOC; blood, intestines and other ugly things mentioned and the wasting of innocent food.

This is a multi-chapter fanfic. I am one hell of a slow writer and since I write in German first, then I translate, you are bound to wait for the next part for some time (it might be not as long for chapter 2 and 3, since they just have to be translated, but no guarantee for further chapters)

* * *

_Whrrrrrrrrr....._

This was the only heard noise. And it was produced by the only innocent beings in the room – two laptops, one black and one white, both really involuntarily involved in the disaster.

Their owners were looking more or less guilty, together with the other three prisoners of the room.

"Noooo!"

A lout scream pierced through the oppressive silence and everyone listened attentively. Shortly afterwards, the door and therefore the way to freedom opened – just to be blocked by L-sama, the highest goddess and creator of the four worlds. She carried a screaming bundle of red, black and pink (?!), which was relatively quickly identified as Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo. Named Mazoku screeched due to an unknown reason as if his existence was at stake-

At least until a well-known (and –feared) voice purred „Aww, but Shabby-chan, you look so cute!"The voice obviously belonged to Chaotic Blue, the Dark Lord who celebrated her birthday today and managed to scare the heck out of her oh-so-weak "baby-brother" Shabranigdo and everyone else.

For unknown reason, Shabranigdo seemed to have a trauma when it came to his sister (not that this needed a reason at all) and froze in his frantic struggling as her voice rang through the room. This gave L-sama all the time she needed to shove the Dark Lord into the room with his siblings.

"Have fun, my darlings!", she cooed, „but don't even _dare_ to come back without an acceptable result!"With this words, the door closed again and every occupant of the room noticed how a spell locked the door and sealed their magic abilities to prevent every escape and bloodshed.  
  
Again, the silence was back. Shabranigdo stood in the middle of the room, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The blond god in the blue robe was the first one who couldn't control his laughter any longer (not that he ever actually tried). Flare Dragon Cephied laughed until he nearly fell from his chair and had to cling to his brother, who sat next to him.

Of course, Night Dragon Vorphied (who was, by the way, wearing a silver robe which perfectly matched his hair color) was also overtaken by Cephieds fate and so both Shinzoku collapsed into a heap of laughter.

The third dragon in the room, Nova Dragon Luufcied, finally decided to join his brothers – which was pretty unusual for the serious god. His glasses fell from his nose and he started to bang his head against his oh-so-holy laptop in laughter. Mentioned mechanical and completely innocent device decided to take vengeance in its usual way. Seconds later, the brown, shoulder-long hair of its owner was statically loaded once more.

Dark Star Dugradigdu managed to control his emotions way better than the Shinzoku, simply because out of solidarity with Shabranigdo. Nevertheless, it wasn't easy for the blond Mazoku to suppress his grin.

It might also be mentioned by the way that Dugradigdu wasn't the only god this time who didn't wear a robe (he wore his usual black shirt with black trousers), no, Death Fog Garamigdo was also clothed in different clothes this time. The subtle and cold Dark Lord was also - by the humans of his world - known by the name of 'Bill Gates', the owner of a monopolistic technological company which he tried to use to dominate his world slowly but surely (how well this worked was shown by his laptop which, even though not mistreated, crashed and had to be rebooted). Since he obviously had left an important meeting with his humans to arrive at the Sea of Chaos, he still wore a formal suit, but already had reverted to his favorite human form and therefore had shoulder-long, black hair.

Garamigdo was the only one who proceeded to stare at Shabranigdo completely unemotional while cleaning his glasses (which of course had another shape than those of Luufcied).

The last of the three present Mazoku still stood in the middle of the room and tried once more to get rid of the object of his horror and the amusement of the others. But, to his dismay, named item was glued to his robe by Chaotics magic and with only 1/7 of his original power, it simply wasn't possible to get rid of it.

It might also be mentioned that said item was a frilly, pink apron on which a small, white bunny was embroidered.

The amusement of the dragons still refused to cease and when Garamigdo noticed that even Dugradigdu now seemed to join the Shinzoku, he finally decided to intervene.

"Would it not be more intelligent to try to start the transpired process in reversion with minimalistic, exponentially advancing time growth?"

He was quite pleased when the laughter finally subsided. But then he noticed that no one - excluding his opponent Luufcied – had actually understood the meaning of his declaration and four confused gods gave him rather strange looks. Garamigdo sighed.

"For those challenged with a rather confused state of mind: Can we finally try to get out of here as fast as possible?"

Besides Luufcied, no one could decode the first half of his sentence again, but everyone carried it off well and so, Shabranigdo finally sat down. "Someone tell me why I have deserved this...", he sighed and started to rip at his apron again.

Everyone sighed. _No one_ had actually deserved this!

Basically, everything had already started as a big mess. L-sama had thoroughly enjoyed her last birthday and had decided that the birthdays of her „children" should be celebrated, too. The message had struck the gods like a death notice – this included Chaotic Blue, whose birthday was about to commence already three weeks after L-samas party.

But no one disagrees with L-sama and so, all gods had obediently appeared, congratulated Chaotic and presented more or less well-picked presents.

Then, the birthday banquet took place and L-sama surprised everyone with a gigantic birthday cake.

The problem was that it happened to be **one** cake. And when two parties like Mazoku and Shinzoku had to share something with each other, chaos was bound to occur.

L-sama had personally served the first piece for Chaotic, but then, the cake was opened to the other guests.

No one would ever be able to say who started the real mess. But since Cephied had – even if unintentionally – transported a cake onto Shabranigdos head on L-samas birthday, the Dark Lord had decided that the time for ultimate revenge had arrived. But Cephied wasn't stupid and knew this full well. After the opponents had observed each other for some time, the ruckus began.

If Shabranigdo had attacked or Cephied reacted reflexly when Shabranigdo shifted – anyhow, both suddenly had the piece of cake of the other one in their faces. Sadly, the cake was creamy one and Vorphied and Dugradigdu (sitting next to Cephied and Shabranigdo) also found their clothes dirty – and the unluckily placed laptops of Luufcied and Garamigdo were also involved.

So the Great War of The Food started again, involving even the two serious gods, who normally relied on subtle techniques instead of bloodshed and murder. But the laptops had to be avenged!

L-sama was amused at first. She had provoked the fight when baking just one cake, but it had been so much fun on her birthday...but then, she noticed that something simply wasn't right.

No one would ever understand Chaotic Blue. This was a proven fact that even the other Dark Lords had accepted. But everyone had thought to know her well enough to expect her to act in certain ways considering the situation. Maybe to fall from her chair in a fit of laughter or fighting while giggling like mad. Or dancing and singing on the table. That had happened once, too.

But things sometimes tend to work out differently than thought. Chaotics opponent was the first one who realized what would happen. Even if she wouldn't ever understand Chaotic, she had learned to interpret her facial expressions in the millions of battles they had fought. And so, the Shinzoku-Lady preferred to cover her sensitive ears instead of fighting along with her brothers – a good decision because seconds later, Chaotic started to bewail the loss of her birthday cake (and that in a loudness that everyone nearly went deaf). Even if Mazoku don't cry, L-sama was obviously shocked since she, being a loving mother, just wanted her birthday child to be happy.

That was the reason why she simply paralyzed all fighting gods with a spell before comforting Chaotic and giving her other children a real dressing-down. At this point, Chaotics mood changed back to hyperactive happiness, which calmed L-sama down a little so that she decided that no one would receive 3000 years of house arrest – she wanted to save her furniture anyway.

Nevertheless, her boys should be punished and after getting a brainwave, L-sama decided that the cake-destroyers could at least bake a new one. The idea was to Chaotics liking and so, the evildoers (and two laptops) were securely locked into a room – but Shabranigdo had the 'honor' to come back to receive a little present from Chaotic with already described results.

Since Chaotic shouldn't be all alone on her birthday and since her opponent had never thrown a single piece of cake, the Shinzoku-lady wasn't punished (well, she had to stay with Chaotic and L-sama, a surely doubtful fortune). Besides that, L-sama found it much more funny if the Mazoku-Shinzoku-number was even.

Now, L-sama and her two daughters were sitting at the dining table and watched with the help of a spell how the males were first making fun of Shabranigdo, then looking for ways to escape their prison – which was, of course, a kitchen – and Dugradigdu and Shabranigdo trying to get the apron off the black-haired god with combined power...well, but L-sama also thought that the apron looked cute – and an additional spell from L-sama together with the one from Chaotic Blue simply _was_ unbreakable...

PART 1 END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first part. If you liked the story or have constructive criticism, please spend a few seconds of your time to write a review. I would really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading!

Sheba


	2. Of tables, shovels and frays

_**Of birthdays and wedding cakes**_

_Part 2: Of tables, shovels and frays _

First, to my reviewers: Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it!

Teefa85: Heh, I am afraid it's not limited to cakes, giving them anything will probably result in trouble! Heh. I'm glad if the spelling is good, I always try my best, but translating some German-only words is hard. I was afraid that I "invented" some English words. Thank you for telling me that I'm actually doing better than I ever expected.

Mistress DragonFlame: Glad that you liked it! I hope I can succeed in keeping it funny!

Another note: My stupid Internet is messed up since we needed new software which simply won't work. Now my computer won't display certain sites and FFN is one of them. It also refuses to send emails.  
If the update will take a little bit longer now it's due to the computer. Please also understand that I can't reply to emails (but I can read them!). I hope I'll be able to solve this problem very soon.

* * *

"Argh!" Dugradigdu tried to free Shabranigdo from the apron once more before finally admitting that it was seemingly impossible. Of course, now it was also impossible for Vorphied _not_ to make fun of his arch-enemy.

While Dugradigdu therefore started to chase the Night Dragon and Cephied continued to sneer at Shabranigdo, Luufcied and Garamigdo decided to find a way to get out of the mess.

Quickly, they decided that this was an 'elementary important emergency' and consequently, Shinzoku and Dark Lords now were allowed to have the same point of view regarding this matter. They also decided that the only option was to follow L-samas instructions. Not that there had ever been another alternative, but one could always try.

„ALRIGHT!", Luufcied declared to receive the attention of the other gods, "Due to the now fixed initial condition and the required result, we should use the ability of constructive thinking to overcome the barrier of the problem."

Silence.

"Uh...we should...bake a cake?", Vorphied slowly dared to ask. Luufcied nodded.

"Since when can you understand him?", Cephied whispered, nearly scared.

"I didn't understand him. But I don't think we have another choice to get out of here", Vorphied whispered back and Cephied had to admit that he was right.  
  
"So, can anyone of you bake?", Cephied then asked aloud. "I must admit that I don't know much about food. Mother wants me to eat her meals when I have to visit her, but that's cooked by her. Apart from that, I don't eat."

Again, everyone relapsed to silence since everyone realized that the Shinzoku was right. A god simply didn't need food and if...

„Hey, I have an idea!", Shabranigdo shouted. "The goal is to indemnify Chaotic for her destroyed cake. But she is a Mazoku! Let's simply get some humans and torture her! Who needs a cake if she can have negative emotions? Besides that, it's fun to torment humans."

Of course, the reactions were everything else but concordant. While Dark Star and Death Fog agreed with the reasonable idea, the dragons had a completely different point of view. Especially Cephied, who decided that allowing Shabranigdo to even talk about such a thing wasn't an option. And before someone could stop him, he started to pound his opponent into the ground.

Dark Star didn't hesitate and decided to help Shabranigdo (the fact, that Cephied had only ¼ of his power and was an easy victim for him might be another reason) and therefore, Vorphied joined the brawl. Luufcied and Garamigdo were only mildly interested at first, but then, Dugradigdu and Shabranigdo managed to distract Vorphied and attacked Cephied together - or rather the table, which thereupon had a not-so-harmless collision with Cephieds head.

Named table wasn't all too happy about being attacked by a god and decided to grant Cephied the victory by breaking into pieces.

The _real_ catastrophe, however, was prevented by the quick reactions of Vorphied and Dugradigdu - just before the two Laptops were buried under the table and his opponent, they managed to rescue them.

Nevertheless, Luufcied and Garamigdo were everything but pleased and so, everyone decided to defer the bloodshed to another date - even a single scratch on the Laptops would cause the two cool-headed gods to join the battle and with their voices of reason lost, house arrest was assured (This was L-samas kitchen and L-sama loved her furniture!).  
  
„Well", Garamigdo finally stated, „since Cephied had decided to destroy one of our numerical limited work surfaces..."

"What?!" Cephied, who was just crawling out of the mess he had created and holding his aching head, was appalled. "Your two brothers demolished the table!" (It should be noted that the hit on the head had obviously given him the ability to understand Garamigdo for a short time.)

„It was _your_ head, if I remember correctly", Dugradigdu grinned and Shabranigdo nodded affirming.

"Well, whatever." Vorphied interrupted the argument, but not without glaring at the three Mazoku. "If we continue like this, we can choose the house arrest and are freed earlier than if we bake a cake!"

"Right", Luufcied acknowledged and walked to the remaining, smaller table, "and this is the reason why I decided to organize a beneficial instruction manual for the manufacturing of cakes using the advanced technology of the internet!" He placed his Laptop on the table and turned it around so everyone could admire the picture of a cheesecake which was shown on the screen.

"I thought it was called 'Laptop' or something like that", Shabranigdo whispered, "and not In-ta-nedd!"

However, it turned out that this was the smallest problem since the selection of a special cake was _not_ an 'elementary important emergency' and therefore, Shinzoku and Mazoku simply couldn't share an opinion.

"Well..." Garamigdo followed his opponent and sat down at the remaining table. "After all necessary analyses have been carried out, I think we are able to reach a more satisfying result if we fabricate this food!" He presented everyone the picture of a middle-sized cake with raspberries. (It should be explicitly stated here that Mazoku bear no relation to raspberries. But due to the bad quality of the presented picture, the raspberries looked like a mixture of blood and intestines.)

„Yeah, Garamigdo is right!"Shabranigdo stated.

"Of course we will bake this one!", Dugradigdu agreed.

"Surely not!", Vorphied growled.

„Why can't we bake two cakes, by the way?", Cephied finally asked the other dragons – he still had a severe headache and wanted to prevent any further frays. "Let the Mazoku bake their strange cake. We can make a much better one anyway!"

Luufcied and Vorphied enthusiastically agreed and the Mazoku had to admit that this was indeed an acceptable idea – at one time or another even a dragon had to have a decent suggestion; apart from the fact that it was simply impossible that the idiotic do-gooders would win in a baking contest.

But then...

Garamigdo was about to voice his consent when Dugradigdu all of sudden flinched and poked him in the ribs.

"Uh...", mumbled the suddenly pale Dark Lord, "I think...Cephied is an idiot...we should...uh, work as a team and create a wonderful cake for our beloved sister!"

Everyone stared at the blonde Mazoku completely flabbergasted. Dugradigdu however pointed upwards. Five confused gods looked up and caught sight of L-samas golden shovel which was floating just above Cephieds head; obviously prepared to grant Cephied even more migraine and to ram everyone who agreed with him into the ground. Since all present gods had already have one or more "meetings" with the shovel; Garamigdo quickly shut up while Cephied started to stammer something which sounded like "Butofcoursewebakeacakeforchaotictogether". Obviously satisfied, the shovel disappeared and everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Great", Shabranigdo grumbled, "just great. Teamwork! I hate teamwork!"

"Well, then we should start to bake _our_ cake together!", Vorphied grinned and pointed at the picture of the cheesecake.  
"And who decided that we bake _your_ cake?", Dugradigdu snarled back.

"Well, it's so simply even you should understand: We are more powerful than you since Cephied is obviously stronger than Shabranigdo. And if you don't want to end as a puddle of goo, then you better obey!"

"If I remember correctly, _we_ were the ones who defeated _you_ just minutes ago!", the Dark Lord retorted.

This would have been the beginning of another fight if Cephied hadn't have another divine afflatus. 

"I say: We don't bake any of those cakes!", he suddenly stated.

"WHAT?!", Vorphied squeaked, "why do you stab me in the back now?"

"I would never do that", Cephied explained, "but just think about the cake mother presented us when we arrived!"  
Everyone thought about the giant butter-cream cake which was destroyed during the Mazoku-Shinzoku-Foodwar.

"When she put the cake onto the table, it was taller than me! If we bake one of those mini-cakes, mother won't be happy. Our result should be at least a little bit bigger."  
  
After thinking about it, everyone was more or less pleased when they figured out that Cephied was right.

"Well...", Luufcied mumbled and started to type once more and Garamigdo joined him. The Shinzoku was the first one who presented an alternative: A gigantic cake with three layers.

Garamigdos search was in vain, there simply wasn't a raspberry cake in this size available and the only results he could find looked at lot like the cake Luufcied had chosen. So, he finally decided to get a better look at the choice of the dragon.

Luufcieds laptop displayed a site named "Wedding cakes".

Garamigdo was more than irritated. A wedding cake! He knew that humans used to bake cakes of this size for events like weddings and that he and the others weren't in a situation where nitpickers were needed, but Shabranigdo and Dugradigdu would never agree with _that_.

But then, the Dark Lord realized that the other Mazoku could neither read or understand the language of his world, nor did they know what a "wedding" was – and so Garamigdo decided that he – as the clever one - should give in and agreed with Luufcied.

"But...it's so....white!", Shabranigdo protested.

"Believe me, I searched for alternatives with a congruent appearance in form. None of the kind were presented to me and since this instruction manual seems to have a logical-operably layout, it should be the fastest accessible solution for our problem!"

„Uh...alright", Shabranigdo mumbled; since he had no idea what he brother had just told him he decided to shut up.

And so, it was decided: Chaotic would get a wedding cake!

PART 2 END

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the story, please spend a few seconds of your time to write a review. It is appreciated and helps me to improve my writing.

Sheba


	3. Of eggs, bunnies and laptops

_**Of birthdays and wedding cakes**_

_Part 3: Of eggs, bunnies and laptops_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Mistress DragonFlame: Ack! Must-resist-the-squirrel! Xx Heh, I actually doubt L-sama would force them to marry since she actually thinks of them as siblings. But who knows what she'll do...? If I would, this fanfiction would have fewer chapters ;

Teefa85: Heh, I agree, but I guess before Chaotic gets blinded by the cake, the boys must succeed in creating it at all...I actually doubt that a perfect cake will be the result of all the chaos...

Gerao-A: I'm glad that you liked the story so far and I hope I can succeed in making you liking the further chapters, too! I'll try my best.

Another note: Yay! It works! My internet is alive again and so is my beautiful, beloved dictionary-site - which means I can finally continue with this fanfiction. I apologize for the long waiting time (but you better get used to it, the fourth chapter isn't even written in German yet...the German people wait for an update since...oh, 10 months?! Whoops...?!)

On another note: If someone gets confused with the ingredients, please tell me in a review, I will then translate the whole recipe for you and put it in as a chapter.

Besides that I truly hope I describe everything correctly, I haven't baked in my life even once…

* * *

"Alright", Luufcied declared after Garamigdo had also opened the website on his laptop, "as far as my understanding of the production of cakes is developed, the instruction says..."

"Wait!", Cephied interrupted, "I think we all have close to no clue about this stuff. So could you please try to rephrase your words so that we have at least a chance of understanding _you_?"

"And what exactly _is_ the interfering factor concerning the complexity of articulation of a Shinzoku in terms of the rational thinking?", Garamigdo sneered.

"Huh?", a confused Shabranigdo asked.

"It shouldn't be 'Huh?' but ''I beg your pardon' and Garamigdo had just insulted us dragons. Besides that, if not Garamigdo, then at least _I_ will try to speak in a way which should be more understandable for simple-minded Mazoku like you", Luufcied tried to say in easier words.

"Well, you are surely not far away from their level", Garamigdo retorted. "But now, we should finally begin...for all the simple minds here - meaning everyone but myself - a short introduction: We try to manufacture an edible comestible which..."

"Huuuuh?" "What?" "I '_beg your pardon'_?" "I don't get it..."

This was the moment when Garamigdo was close to banging his head against the table until this one would also break Luckily, Garamigdo despised violence, even if only a table would be the victim.

"As stated before, I'll try to phrase it more easily", Luufcied tried again (well, this _had_ turned into a who-can-phrase-it-better competition alright!), "we try to bake a cake. This cake, as visible on the screen, consists of three parts, therefore has three layers. Understood so far?"

Relieved faces and nods.

"Very well...here we have the recipe, being our manual. I think we try the layers one after another since we have no experience with baking yet. Our cake consists of...", Luufcied looked at his screen again, "the lower, big layer; the upper, smaller layer and - a bomb?!"

"Wee, a bomb!", Dugradigdu rejoiced.

"A **bomb**?!", Vorphied repeated and Garamigdo checked if his opponent had finally lost his last brain cell and therefore the ability to read.

"I doubt it's a real bomb", Cephied mused and looked at the picture of the cake, "look, it's a dome-shaped mould, I guess it resembles a bomb."

"Aw, I'd rather have a real bomb!", Shabranigdo pouted.

"Now, who would have thought _that_?", Cephied snarled and only the fact that Luufcied continued prevented any further bloodshed - for now.

"Anyway, we should start. I'll tell you the ingredients for the lower layer and you try to find them." The others grumbled unwillingly, but no one objected.  
"I also notice that the lower layer consists of the 'crust' and the 'cream' - the crust obviously being at the bottom and the sides so one can carry the cake. I'll quote:  
**'Crust'**:

8 eggs

240g dust sugar

160g flour

**'Cream'**:

250g butter

100g chocolate

200g dust sugar

1 tb rum

1 tb instant-coffee

2 egg yolks"

Silence. Nobody moved. And then...

"What's an 'tb'?" "What is 'eggs'?" "100g? What's a 'g'?" "Instent-koffy?"

"SILENCE!", Luufcied yelled in despair while Garamigdo had seemingly given up hope already. "Right...we'll start slowly. With the crust. First, we need 8 eggs."

"I think, I've heard about those once", Cephied pondered and tried to remember what the humans of his world were eating. "I think they are round - maybe."

And so the gods started to search for round things (even if Shabranigdo claimed that Cephied couldn't be trusted. But as long as he worked, nobody cared). After finding a round salt shaker, an apple, two oranges, one onion and a piggybank in the kitchen Dugradigdu dared to open the strange, buzzing machine (aka refrigerator). This had already been suggested by the not-searching Luufcied and Garamigdo, but since the others had no idea what a 'refrigerator' was the two had been ignored.

"I have some!", Dugradigdu therefore finally shouted in triumph and held the box with the eggs up so everyone could see that conveniently situated words in the language of the gods named the content - luckily for Vorphied who had just wanted to try if the salt shaker was edible.

And so, the box was opened and eight eggs were put into a bowl.

"I'm not sure about this", Shabranigdo doubted, "they are quite hard, how can they be a part of a cream cake?"

Since everyone had to agree the confusion was back once more until Garamigdo got the brilliant idea to gather information with the internet again. Therefore, he was able to present the correct solution just a few seconds later: "They must be cracked open, the shell must be destroyed!", he read aloud.

"Destroyed?", Vorphied asked, already suspecting the whole operation.

But it came even worse because suddenly Luufcied remembered some information: "I recall that chicken are born from eggs. A chicken is an animal of my world. Eggs are laid by chicken since it's their way to bring forth offspring...wait a second!"

Shocked, the dragons stared at the egg in Shabranigdos hand.

"We should destroy a part of a _living being_!? _Injuring_ it?!", Vorphied screeched, "Shabranigdo, put the egg back _now_!"

But Shabranigdo and Dugradigdu suddenly deemed the eggs _much_ more interesting.

"Injure, huh?", the red-eyed Mazoku grinned.

"It...seems to be the only way. I can't find a cake which is made without eggs...", Luufcied growled unwillingly and so the dragons had no other choice than to agree - and to swear never to eat a cake again.

After this was finally decided, Dugradigdu put an egg on the table.  
"Well, then let me figure out the most painful way to injure an egg!", he cheered – and suited the action to the word.

Now it should be commonly known that an eggshell isn't the most persevering protection and combined with a god who decides to connect his fist with said shell in a very violent way…well, the (anticipated) result was a completely demolished and havocked egg.

Again, no sound was heard until...

"YOU KILLED IT!!!", Vorphied screeched in horror and anger and decided to avenge the poor, dead egg – of course doing so consisted of decapitating Dugradigdu.

Meanwhile, Shabranigdo took pleasure in making a muddle of 'the intestines and remains' of the egg – which of course wasn't tolerated by Cephied…

20 minutes later:

Carefully, Luufcied and Garamigdo dared to leave their hiding-place under the table, always anxious to protect their laptops if needed. After the ruckus in the kitchen had finally subsided they had decided on finishing their battle – a match of online-chess – later. There was a cake to be manufactured!

Despite the fact that the baking hadn't even started yet, the kitchen already looked ravaged.

Thanks to the fact that Shabranigdo was weaker than him, Cephied had managed to defeat and gag his opponent with a rag. Now he and Vorphied were standing in front of Dugradigdu, who had searched refuge on a chair. He had been in a tight corner thanks to the combined force of the two dragons and had quickly decided to take hostages – now he threatened to kill all eggs.

"Dugradigdu, calm down!" Luufcied intervened while Garamigdo tried to coax his brother. „If you decide to liquidate all eggs it will be impossible for us to solve the given task with a positive result."

If Dugradigdu had understood the sentence will remain a secret, but luckily, he descended from his chair, put the eggs back into their box and freed Shabranigdo.

Garamigdo adjusted his glasses. „Well, since we obviously face a problem, it would be a logic way to find a compromise."

"We won't kill living beings!", Vorphied growled.

"Oh, we will alright! We have to bake the cake, remember?", Shabranigdo grinned – obviously surprised that he actually _had_ a good reason for killing this time.

"As stated before, we should find a compromise", Garamigdo started again. "Shabranigdo, what happens if you injure a human?"

"He bleeds and I have fun!", the red-eyed god beamed.

"And does he die?"

"Not necessarily…it depends on where I slice him open – if I slash his stomach open and rip the intestines…"  
"Alright!", Luufcied quickly interrupted, "Garamigdo, is it your intention to tell that we should injure more eggs with lighter wounds than statistically needed so they won't die and can be saved to gain the necessary substances?"

Garamigdo nodded and Luufcied thought about it. "Well, if we can heal the eggs after the procedure is finished this should indeed be an option…"

Cephied and Vorphied looked at each other and finally had to agree.

"Well then", Luufcied went back to his laptop, "we need eight eggs for the crust, two yolks – that's the yellow part - for the cream and ten yolks and egg whites respectively for further layers."  
The other dragons growled – so many poor eggs had to suffer!

Meanwhile, Dugradigdu looked at the destroyed egg. "Shabranigdo surely mixed everything up here, but there surely are yellow and white parts."

"I guess since it's already dead we might as well use it", Vorphied sighed and for once everyone had to agree. "But first, we should bless it to give his soul the eternal rest."

And so, the egg-slobber was blessed by all dragons before being shoved into the bowl by Dugradigdu – this also included the remnants of the shell.

„Now we need seven more yolks and egg whites for the crust!", Shabranigdo was delighted and grabbed the egg-box.

"Oh no, let us show you insensitive idiots how to do it in the most painless way!" Cephied took an egg from Shabranigdo. Then he searched for a sharp knife, put the egg on the table, whispered some calming words to the poor being and started to make a cut into the middle of the egg. Everyone else tried to watch the show – well, Vorphied also tried to stop Dugradigdu and Shabranigdo from startling Cephied.

Cephied managed to make a clear cut. While Luufcied got the bowl, he carefully lifted the egg and tried to let the egg white run off.

Sadly, the cut proved to be a bit too long – the first noise which shattered the silence was the breaking of the shell. And so, the egg broke asunder, the whole content fell into the bowl and Cephied was left with the two halves of the eggshell in his hands.

Two seconds everyone stared at the result – then, Shabranigdo and Dugradigu broke out into laughter and applause while Cephied obviously was in a state of shock. He dropped the eggshells, flung his arms around Vorphied's neck and started to sob uncontrollably.

Luufcied and Garamigdo inspected the result and sighed. It had been mathematically logic that this had been destined to happen if the cut was placed in the middle. But since none of the others would have even listened to them they hadn't bothered to try explaining.

And while everyone else was stuck with a laughing- or crying fit Garamigdo took the next egg and 'beheaded' it just below one end. But while being a genius, Garamigdo proved once more that practical work wasn't his forte. That was why nearly the whole content of the egg made its way into the bowl by mistake when he tried to tilt the egg.

"Gah!" Luufcied ran to the cutlery and grabbed a spoon before trying to get at least some egg white back into the shell.

Garamigdo watched his frantic struggling with the spoon (Luufcied wasn't one bit better in practical things than Garamigdo). „Do you hold the objective believe that a mixture of the substances of various eggs can save this one?"

"You better hope it does!", Vorphied growled after finally managing to put the apathic Cephied down on a chair. The other two Mazoku grinned and enjoyed Cephieds negative emotions.

Luufcied healed the poor egg, blessed it and put it back into the freezer.

"Now we have two egg white and three yolks?", Vorphied asked. Garamigdo looked into the bowl and nodded. Vorphied sighed and took the next egg.

And so the next hour was spend with getting either the yolk or the egg white from the eggs – with moderate success. Garamigdo finally figured out that the easiest way was to make a small hole into the shell before trying to dose the sticky liquids from inside with a spoon. Dugradigdu and Shabranigdo joined the 'egg-tortuing' soon enough – just Cephied preferred to bury the shells of his victim in a potted plant. Afterwards, he built a gravestone with two straws and some cheese-rind.

Finally, the gods had managed to get eight complete eggs (and some shell) into the first bowl, 2 yolks into a second one and ten yolks and egg whites respectively into two tureens. All eggs had been healed and were put back into the freezer. (It might be noted that L-sama of course discarded them afterwards without telling her children.)

"Alright..." Luufcied sighed and sat sown. „Now we need 240g dust sugar and 160g flour."

The ‚Silence of the dumb' was eminent.

"That's not working!", Dugradigdu growled, "With this pace, we _might_ finish the cake for Chaotics _next_ birthday. We need someone who actually has experience with this stuff!"

Even Vorphied had to agree with that.

"In my world, women tend to be more adept with the concept of baking…", Garamigdo suggested.

"Okay, then I know what to do!" Shabranigdo looked at the ceiling. "Mother, can you hear me? May I call one of my subordinates for assistance?"

This was all it needed to get Cephied out of his state of shock. "What?! One of your idiots? Why not a Ryuzoku?"

"Well, it was _my_ idea; besides that you are the more powerful ones in terms of power – you said that yourself – and we all know mother likes it if the odds are even", Shabranigdo rejoiced. .

L-samas laughter filled the room. "Why not? But just one!", she said. Shabranigdo nodded and L-sama granted him to send a telepathic request to one of his minions. Seconds later, a golden door appeared. The dark lords grinned when it opened and revealed…

"Helloooooo!"

Cephied fell down his chair. "DEEP-SEA DOLPHIN?! Are you nuts? Why do you call this psycho?! Why not Sherra or at least Xellas?!"

Shabranigdo shrugged. "The more powerful, the better. Means Sherra was out of luck. And I doubt that Xellas can bake, she's a huntress. But since quite some centuries, Dolphin is terribly peaceful. If one can bake, she's the one!"

Everyone now watched the blue-haired Mazoku who – wearing a navy swimsuit - truly looked out-of-place.

"Dolphin", Shabranigdo started, "We need your help since we are supposed to bake a cake. Do you know how to do this?"

Silence.

Dolphin tilted her head and watched her boss out of big, blue eyes. And then…

"Awww! Hello cutie-pie!"

And she flung her arm around the neck of the surprised Shabranigdo.

"Gwah?!", Shabranigdo stumbled back, completely stunned. Everyone else wasn't less surprised than him.

"Shabranigdo, is there something you want to tell us?", Cephied finally asked.  
"No! No! I don't know what's up with her!", his opponent squeaked and tried to get away from his subordinate. But Dolphin refused to let him go and purred "Oh, you are soooo cute! I love you soooo much!" over and over again.

This was the point when everyone else agreed with Cephied that Dolphin was completely nuts. But then Vorphied made an important discovery.  
"Shabranigdo, I doubt she talks to you", he stated.

"Huh?! Then with whom? And get her off of me!", the desperate Dark Lord clamoured.

"Well, I think she talks with the bunny on your apron."

Again, everyone stared at Dolphin, who truly seemed to speak with the bunny – at least her nose was pressed firmly onto it.

Cephied finally sighed and removed the insane Mazoku from his opponent. "Dolphin, listen to me…", he carefully started. When the Mazoku Lord refused to listen and tried to get at Shabranigdo instead, Dugradigdu interfered and gagged her. This got Cephied her attention for at least a short time.

"You like the bunny, right?", the Shinzoku asked. Dolphin nodded happily. "Alright, then listen. Shabranigdo wants to give you the bunny because you love it so much. Sadly, he can't do this until we have finished out cake. Now, if you help us with the cake, you will get the bunny. Deal?"  
Dolphin watched Cephied for a moment, then she rejoiced, agreed and freed herself. "Aww, cute dragon!", she purred and tousled Cephieds hairdo before Dugradigdu could stop her (If he _wanted_ to is a completely different question). Then she nodded again and started humming a tune. Cephied sighed in relief and started adjusting his hair again. The other gods gave him approving looks – who would have thought that a Shinzoku could handle an insane Mazoku that well! Meanwhile, named lady turned towards Garamigdos laptop to study the picture of the cake.

"Can you bake this?", Garamigdo asked. Dolphin ignored him and continued humming while nearly pressing her nose against the screen. Everyone patiently waited.  
"Weee!", she then shouted – and snached the laptop.

Within seconds Garamigdo went as pale as a ghost. „My...my laptop!", he screeched and tried to free his beloved machine from Dolphins grip. But since Dolphins magic hadn't been sealed, she didn't even think about giving her new treasure away and started to teleport around.

It really was quaint – the panicking Garamigdo was running around the room like a madman while Dolphin – obviously thinking this was some kind of game – even started to fly around and therefore making Garamigdo climb up stairs and cupboards. Then she started to merrily type away on the keyboard, sending the poor Dark Lord into a state of shock for the rest of his eternal life.

The other gods rubbed their eyes in disbelieve – nearly all of them were more sporting than Garamigdo, but they simply were too proud to help him chasing a Mazoku who normally was weaker than them.

Finally Dolphin stopped in the middle of the kitchen – in mid-air and just out of reach.

"Weee! What's written there?", she asked and turned the laptop around. The picture of the cake had disappeared, the screen was black with white writing.

Luufcied squinted to read the far-away, small letters. "That's… that's the option for the formatting of the hard drive!"

"Aaaaah!" This was enough to give Garamigdo a nervous breakdown. "Please, dear Dolphin! Please, please don't push this big key in the middle now!", he begged – therefore proving that even Garamigdo was making logical mistakes sometimes.

"This one?" Dolphin pointed to the correct key and Garamigdo realised his mistake. "N…no!", he squaked, but Dolphin didn't seem upset at all.

"Should it?", she sang and circled her hand around the button.

While everyone was staring upwards, Luufcied was calculating. During just a few seconds he computed verisimilitudes and presumptions…was Dolphin driven by madness, logic, instincts or was she – just like Chaotic Blue – unpredictable?  
Finally, he sticked with the Mazoku-instincts. "NO! Not this key!", he suddenly yelled, startling everyone. Garamigdo was confused, then somehow grateful – until he understood the logic…

…

Dolphin stared at Luufcied. And then, the calculations of the Sinzoku proved to be correct…

"I won't do what a dragon says!", she squeaked – and pushed the key.

In this moment, all hell broke lose – Garamigdo broke down and stared wailing like someone had sung 'If you're happy and you know it' right next to him; Luufcied – who now believed that this was the guaranteed victory over Garamigdo – started (very un-Luufcied-like) to dance and Dolphin joined in mid-air. Only Dugradigdu, of all people, acted somehow constructive – he used Shabranigdo as a springboard and jumped at Dolphin, managed to grab her foot, pushed her down, snatched the laptop and threw it to Garamigdo who caughed it and started to type away.

As sudden as the chaos had started, it was over. Everyone (besides Shabranigdo, who was still knocked out after Dugradigdu's stunt) looked at Garamigdo, who sat on the floor and stared at the screen. Finally, he closed the laptop and shook his head.

"It's too late…", he whispered.

"It is…dead?", Dugradigdu asked.

"Well, I guess you can phrase it like that", Luufcied grinned. Cephied and Vorphied, who actually didn't mind that something was ‚dead' for once, congratulated Luufcied while the other Mazoku tried to comfort Garamigdo.

Dolphin finally landed and sat down next to Garamigdo. "Something's wrong?", she asked truly concerned.

Garamigdo looked up and stared at her as if she had just turned into a Ryuzoku. Shabranigdo and Dugradigdu stepped back – it was _truly_ difficult to anger Garamigdo, but if someone did, this person was as dead as one could be.

And so, the normally calm Dark Lord jumped at the squeaking Dolphin who started to teleport once more and the chase began anew.

Meanwhile, Luufcied calmly sat down again. "Well, seems like I'm the only one now who has access to the recipe…", he smiled. Shabranigdo and Dugradigdu, who had finally decided to ignore Garamigdo and Dolphin, glared hat him but had to agree.

Sadly, things sometimes work out differently than planned, even if you are a brilliant Shinzoku. What exactly happened and why might never be revealed – maybe Luufcieds laptop decided that being alone with all those insane morons was beyond all bearing, maybe it just decided to be solidary…

…in any case, five gods had to watch in horror that the recipe suddenly vanished and the second screen also turned into a seemingly permanent black.

In the living-room, L-sama and her two daughters had to cover their ears when the next, ear-splitting scream from the kitchen echoed through the Sea of Chaos.

PART 3 END

* * *

Every author puts hours of work into his/her stories. I'd appreciate it if you would spend a few seconds to leave a review with praise or constructive criticism – not only for my story but for others as well.

Thank you for reading!

Sheba


End file.
